kyoki_mantofandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Peredur
Alan Peredur is the main protagonist of Kyoki Manto. He's a twenty-four year old man who lives in Los Angeles. He acts as a vigilante with his partner, the shoggoth Akro Tirio. He has some experience in spell casting, and fights against various cults and monsters. He has very good memory, and suffers from random vertigo attacks, which occasionally interfere with his heroics. His a relatively nice person, and goes out of his way to help others, even putting himself in danger. He enjoys cracking jokes in battle, but doesn't seem very good at it. Alan's last name, Peredur, is the Welsh name for sir Percival, and his middle name, Lance, is supposedly short for Lancelot. Appearance Alan is 5'9" with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. His usual outfit consists of a pair of blue jeans, tennis shoes, a black T-shirt with chest symbol resembling a heart with a blue eye on it on his left side. The symbol of Shub-Niggurath is embroidered over his right shoulder blade. While acting as a hero, he wears a set of steel knuckles that are spray painted black, and puts on the mask. The mask is a stylized masquerade ball mask, which is colored dark gray with black edges. The lenses are reflected, so that people can't see his eyes, and the mask is held in place by an adhesive on the inside. He wears a satchel at his side. He also tucks in his shirt, to reveal his belt, which has five western-style bullet holders, and a golden belt buckle with the symbol of Shub-Niggurath engraved on it. When acting normally, he dons a blue jacket, with his chest symbol stitched onto his left sleeve. His mask is held on a hook on the inside of his jacket, and his steel knuckles are kept on separate hooks inside his sleeves. When not in use, he keeps the jacket inside his satchel. In his Dreamland form, his body becomes covered in fresh burn wounds. His hair becomes shorter and turns mahogany-red, and his eyes become blue. His right ear is missing, as it is burned off. He demonstrates this form to emphasize that he isn't afraid of being burned. History Alan began fighting crime 4 years ago, after moving to LA. Not much is known about his life before that, or why he became a crime fighter in the first place. A year and a half ago, Alan fought against a cult and learned of the existence of magic and the Old Ones. He obtained a notebook called Eston, though it's not entirely sure how he got it. He attempted using the Frozen Area spell it contained to see for sure if magic was really possible, and ended up meeting the god Ithaqua. After that encounter, Alan's life became progressively crazier. He eventually decided to create his own servant, and used one of Eston's rituals to create his shoggoth, Akro Tirio. He Akro Tirio have been working together for the past ten months. In the first post of the blog, Alan enters a burning building to try and help some people, and encounters a C'hagian who claims that the flame deity C'thugha will reward it if it kills Alan. Alan and the C'hagian fight each other briefly, and the C'hagian ends up fleeing. In order to put out the fire, Alan contacts Shub-Niggurath, who extinguishes the fire and informs him where the C'hagian went to. Alan confronts the C'hagian at a park, and manages to defeat the C'hagian by shooting it with a magic bullet, which was infused with Hagarg Ryonis's power. Afterward, Akro Tirio reveals that the C'hagian managed to plant a seed inside of Alan's stomach. Alan was knocked accross the Pacific Ocean during a fight with Dygra. He managed to survive using an Iron Hide spell, but ended up breaking his foot. He and Akro Tirio split up so that they could try to learn the Japanese language. While looking for a bookstore, Alan came across Asuka, who was being attacked by thugs. He helped her out, but she fled after their introductions. He continued searching, and eventually found a bookstore, where Ayako helped him find a dictionary. He then used a Veratian Platform to reach the top of a building, where he caught a glimpse of some red lightning, and went to investigate with Akro Tirio. He ends up encountering Takumi Tachibana, and stops him from killing a man. The two of them begin fighting, and Alan is able to win by taking advantage of the pain caused by his broken foot. Takumi flees the fight, and Alan takes off with Akro Tirio. Alan later comes across Asuka, Minami, and Kiku, and rescues them from a Nightgaunt. Kiku then insists that he get his broken foot taken care of. The next day, he is introduced to Yuuma, who takes a liking to him. That night, Alan goes shopping with Asuka and Ayako, but sees Jarmil Horak watching him from a distance. He g0oes off along with Jarmil, who wishes to challenge Alan to a battle. They begin fighting, and Alan learns about Jarmil's power. They continue to fight each other, and eventually decide to try using their strongest attacks against each other. Alan's Venix shell and Jarmil's Tma Pistole collide with each other, resulting in a large explosion. Alan manages to get back up first, while Jarmil lay defeated. Jarmil admits defeat, and explains that Drahoslav is planning something with him. Alan then receives a call from Asuka, who informs him that a girl was shot outside the hospital, and that Hastur is in town. Relationships *'Akro Tirio-' Unlike most sorcerers, Alan respects Akro Tirio, and treats him as an equal and a friend. The two of them have been allies for the past 10 months. Alan seems to be the only person who can understand Akro Tirio. *'Ithaqua- '''Ithaqua and Alan have met in the past. Ithaqua believes Alan is an idiot, and doesn't trust him to use magic properly. *'Shub-Niggurath-''' Alan seems to have some respect for Shub-Niggurath, is he often wears her symbol. She help him to create his shoggoth, and occasionally gives him other forms of assistance. Alan doesn't like asking her for favors, as he doesn't like being in her debt, and is intimidated by her almost-human form. *'Dygra'- Alan and Dygra seem to hate each other, and have fought each other in the past. *'Asuka Tsukino'- Alan met Asuka after saving her from some thugs. They have not known each other for long. Alan thinks she's cute. *'Ayako'- Alan met Ayako in a book store, and they became firends pretty quickly. * Takumi Tachibana- Alan and Takumi immediately begin fighting after meeting, and are enemies. * Kiku Minami- Kiku helps Alan with his broken foot. Although she is annoyed by his ignorance of his injury, the two of them get along okay. * Yuuma Minami- Yuuma and Alan grow on each other rather quickly once they meet. * Jarmil Horak- Although Jarmil is a cultist, he gets along well enough with Alan. They both respect each other's power. Known Spells A list of spells Alan is known to be able to use; *Shoggoth Creation *Itinius Maltiore (Frozen Area) *Aroitia Fermalus *Pala Kierto (Subform) *Power Transfer *Balahask'e (Iron Hide) *Kazmararra *Veratian Platform Category:Characters